Peyton
by mbg9
Summary: Peyton, Renee and Phil's 2 year old daughter comes to stay with Bella and her family and Nessie phsyched to see her. What will happen to Peyton in a house full of vampires?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why aren't they here yet? They should be here by now," Renesmee (Nessie) Cullen whined for the 100th time. She was standing in front of the window looking out, Waiting to catch a glimpse of them. Her Mom, Bella, and Dad, Edward were going to pick up Bella's half sister, Nessie's Aunt, Peyton. Renee, Bella's Mom had remarried Phil, a minor league baseball player and Peyton was their 2 year old daughter. Bella and Edward had gone to pick up Peyton from Renee and Phil's house and also to have a visit with them. They had been gone for a week.

"They should be here by now. Why are they so late?" Nessie said flopping herself down on the couch.

"Ness, if they got here now they'd be early," Said Jacob putting his arm around Nessie. "Do you have any patience?" He asked jokingly.

"No," Sighed Nessie. "Its just Mom and Dad have been gone for a whole week and I miss them and I really want to see Peyton. She was so cute in the last pictures Grandma Renee sent us. Maybe we can take her to the beach or to Port Angeles or even the meadow. Oh! She can even meet Hazel and Helen!" She exclaimed. Hazel is her best friend and Helen is he little sister. Helen is 2 just like Peyton. "We're going to have so much fun together. Dad even set up the portable crib in my room. I hope Aunt Rosalie doesn't hog her. You know she loves babies. Oh Aunt Alice will have so much fun dressing her up! I can even teach her to say my name. It isn't that hard. Oh, Whats taking them so long?"

Alice walked into the room. "Nessie you're not talking Jake's ear off are you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. She plastered fake anger on her face then smiled. "Trust me; they'll be here any minute." Nessie guessed that Aunt Alice saw it in one of her visions. She was right.

Nessie stood up and walked over towards the window, her face lit up. "They're here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward and Bella stepped into the house gracefully. Peyton was in Bella's arms peeking out at her vampire family shyly. Peyton had brown hair that hung to her shoulders. Her eyes were a crystal clear blue. Alice gracefully ran down the stairs and scooped Peyton up. She kissed her on the cheek and began spinning around with her. Peyton giggled and all traces of her shyness were lost. Nessie, who looked 13 but was really 4, was the second one to come forward. "Hi Peyton," She said with a touch of baby talk. "Can you say Nessie?" She asked.

"Nessie," Replied Peyton with a smile.

Bella came forward, "She's been practicing." She said. All that time Jasper stood frozen on the stairs. He was the weakest link in the family's vegetarian habits but he had gotten better even since Nessie was born.

Rosalie rushed into the room. "Hey Peytee Waitee," She said taking Peyton right out of Alice's arms. Alice gave her a mean look. Rosalie held Peyton's hands and spoke baby talk to her, making her giggle. After a minute of this Nessie marched right up to Rosalie and snatched Peyton up.

"Thank you," She said with a smirk. Jacob tried to tell Rosalie a dumb blond joke but Nessie shushed him. They both carried Peyton into the living room, grateful to be alone and have some peace and quiet. Everyone else had moved into the other room to hear about Bella and Edward's vacation.

"Isn't she cute?" Asked Nessie putting her nose up to Peyton's. Peyton giggled. She had a pink dress on covered in Winnie the Pooh characters. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could have our own little Peyton?" She asked taking on of Peyton's hands and giving it a squeeze.

"Well that's not happening for awhile," Said Bella walking in the room. Edward was next to her with his arm around her waist. He scowled at Jacob. He scowled back.

"Oh Mom were going to have so much fun this week!" Nessie exclaimed. "We can do so many things with Peyton! I can play with her and dress her up and take her everywhere! I-"

"Shhhh," Said Jacob putting his index finger on Nessie's lips. "I think Peyton's ready for a nap." They both glanced at the little girl and she yawned sleepily as if on cue. Nessie volunteered to put her to bed. She took her back to the cottage and laid her down in the crib. "We are going to have so much fun together," She said turning off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What should you wear today?" Nessie asked no one in particular. It was a rainy, cloudy day in Forks, Washington. Nessie began to look through the stacks of clothes in Peyton's suitcase. Peyton was sitting cross legged on the floor playing with a doll. Nessie couldn't decide. It was between a baby blue dress and a _Dora the explorer _T-Shirt and jeans. Just then Alice walked in. It was perfect timing. "What should Peyton wear today?" Asked Nessie. She knew Alice loved fashion and clothes.

"Hmmm," She said. "How about the Dora shirt? The blue one is a bit dressy and it will be easier for her to play with Helen without the dress in her way." Nessie and her friend Hazel had set up a play date for Peyton and Hazel's sister Helen.

Edward dropped Nessie and Peyton off at Hazel's house a few hours later. She waved good bye to her Dad and rang the doorbell. Hazel answered the door. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a few loose strands falling out. She was wearing a red sweatshirt and blue jeans. Hazel was really casual. Helen stood shyly behind her sister with her thumb in her mouth. She took it out to wave at Nessie and Peyton but quickly put it back in her mouth. Her hair was the same color as Hazel's but it was down in a bob.

"Hey!" Said Hazel, letting them in. She led the girls upstairs to her room. With every step she took Helen's hair bounced. Nessie thought it was quite amusing. Peyton never left Nessie's arms. She clutched her shirt without letting go. The girl's room was littered with Helen's toys and Hazel's magazines. Her posters plastered the walls. On one side of the room was Helen's crib and on the other side was Helen's unmade bed. The older girls flopped on Hazel's bed while the younger girls sat on the floor. Helen went right to Nessie and began tugging on her pants to get her to play with her. She knew Nessie really well considering she came over a lot after school.

"Hey Helen," She said. "Look at that toy," Nessie pointed at a doll on the floor. Helen went to grab it and pulled Nessie along with her.

Nessie sat cross legged on the floor with the girls. They completely ignored each other for the first few minutes but soon they began playing together. While Nessie and Hazel talked the little girls giggled and laughed. They seemed to really like each other. The time flew by and before the girls knew it, it was time for Nessie and Peyton to go home. But that wasn't the last time Peyton would see Helen.


End file.
